


Chokehold

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, mini fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kinkmeme: During episode 1x03, Rick takes a note of Daryl's panic during Shane's chokehold and thinks there's more to it than just his distress over his missing brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokehold

Rick did not want this to be the way he introduced himself to the group of strangers, but it seemed Daryl Dixon was just like his brother and that meant having to try and reason with the man whilst he was in a chokehold. So he tries, he leans down to be on his level and keeps his voice calm and even, watching the smaller man as Shane keeps him down. It’s a typical day for them, restraining a volatile suspect and trying to talk some sense to him. It feels almost like old times, except that everything was different now.

The younger Dixon is a scrappy fighter and if he had the ability to Rick is certain that he would be biting at his partner’s arm to try and get free. He explains as best he can, watching for the other man’s reaction and frowning a little as he takes note of his heaving breaths. Yes the chokehold is uncomfortable and illegal for a reason, but it shouldn’t be having this bad of an effect on the restrained man. Nodding for Shane to let up a bit, he watches as Daryl scrabbles all the harder, face going pink and nails digging in to Shane’s arm.

When Shane finally releases Daryl the other man scrambles to put some distance between them, panting heavily and Rick can see that he is really not as calm as he wants him to be. Everything takes off from there and it’s decided that they will be returning to Atlanta to hopefully find Merle and the gun bag.

They take the time to get ready, preparing weapons, making plans and he finds himself reassuring Lori and Carl that he’ll be back no problem. Glenn and T-dog are already loading the van with whatever they’d need, Glenn trying to explain exactly where the gun bag was to the other man and gesturing wildly as he does. It’s only when Rick goes to step towards the van that he realises who they’re missing.

“Where’s Daryl?”

“He stormed off into the woods after you guys told him about his brother. Probably still out there.”

Sighing to himself Rick runs a hand through his hair, nodding to himself before walking towards the woods, patting Shane on the shoulder on his way past and knowing that Shane understands him. It’s not exactly that he wants to go and find Daryl but this is his planned trip, he was the one who cuffed his brother and really he should try and make nice if they were planning on going to Atlanta together to look.

Not wanting to call out and attract any unwanted attention, he simply keeps at eye out as he walks the edge of the woodland nearest camp, wanting to find Daryl sooner rather than later and get to Atlanta before they begin to lose the light. When he hears the sound of a knife being plunged into wood over and over again, he figures he’s located their missing Dixon.

“Daryl?” He keeps his voice even, still that calming tone he’s used to using for suspects, very aware that this man was very upset with him. Besides he’d already had some squirrels thrown at him, he really didn’t want to deal with a knife coming the same way. “You ready to get going?”

The smaller man doesn’t reply, still jabbing the knife into the bark of the tree, scraping down and marking it, scarring deep into the tree’s flesh and hopefully relieving some of that tension from him. He’s still breathing heavily, panting almost as he leans against the tree he’s wounding, his chest heaving in a manner that Rick doesn’t see to be normal. Stepping a little closer he keeps himself aware of every movement Daryl makes, not wanting to have to take him on without back up from Shane.

“Daryl? You okay?” He doesn’t look okay. The way his body is shaking is making Rick worry and though the other man is certainly well enough to stand upright and stab a tree, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to manage getting through Atlanta. That’s a risk he’s not willing to take. “Maybe you should stay here.”

“Fuck no.” Daryl growls, turning to face him and Rick can see how on edge he looks, his arms are trembling, his chest still heaving and from the way he speaks, Rick can tell he’s not getting enough air. It’s almost as if he’s in a panic, but Rick know he’s not afraid of him. “Just gimme a minute.” The blade of the knife continues going in and out of the tree with a steady thump, and Rick realises that Daryl is trying to breathe in time with each beat.

Nodding he stays back, giving the man his space to breathe and swing the knife about. He’d noticed the harsh breathing earlier, when Shane was using force to keep him down, but he’d just assumed Daryl was really upset about his brother. Folding his arms he stands back, watching as Daryl turns back to the tree, stabbing and yanking the knife free to stab again. The light filters down through the leaves above and Rick wonders if the light is playing tricks on him when he sees a white streak of flesh on Daryl’s shoulder.

“You’re going to dull the blade.” He offers, trying to take Daryl’s mind off his breathing and though he knows not to make assumptions, he’s seen the signs before.

“Don’t care.” Daryl mutters and in an instant he’s leaving the blade in the tree, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the scarred bark, panting a little in the heat and Rick steps closer in worry. He doesn’t want to crowd the man, but right now he’s fearful for his health. “This is why chokehold’s illegal.”

He nods, assumptions being correct when Daryl refers to it. Daryl is slowly calming down, his breathing evening out and the tight white-fingered grip around the knife handle is slowly relaxing. “We were just trying to restrain you. I understand that you’re upset, you’ve got full right to be, but we have to make sure you weren’t going to hurt anyone or yourself.”

Daryl snorts, turning from the tree to stare at him, bristling in anger and posturing in a manner Rick has seen a thousand times before. “By fucking strangling me.” It’s spat out like a threat, but Rick doesn’t rise to the bait.

“That wasn’t our intention.” He explains, keeping his hands on his hips and relaxing his posture, looking as non-threatening as he can. Rick is quietly pleased that Daryl’s breathing is evening out to normal. “Sometimes Shane forgets his own strength and can be a little over enthusiastic. I’m sorry if he hurt you, didn’t mean for that at all.”

He watches as Daryl huffs a little, sheathing his knife before turning around and pushing past Rick, sure footed and clearly still angry but at least breathing better now. “Next time, don’t fucking grab me like that.” Daryl spits as Rick follows him back up the bank to the camp.

Rick is rather amused but not surprised to hear Daryl refer to a next time, as if the man knows his short temper is going to be an issue between them. “We’ll find a way to keep everyone safe without restraining you.” He promises, keeping step with the other man and not bristling when Daryl refuses to let the matter drop.

“Good. Fucking cops always thinking you know best, fucking don’t know shit.” And with that the younger Dixon stomps off, ignoring the people around camp that watch as he climbs into the back of the truck. Rick knows it’s going to be a rough day, and he knows Lori can see the stress in his eyes as he goes to kiss her goodbye. She soothes him for the moment and it’s a moment of calm that he’ll take with him in the insanity that’s in the city.

A few hours later on the top of a roof in Atlanta, Rick watches Daryl Dixon breathe as he presses a gun to the other man’s head. It’s not much better than a chokehold, but it does the job and Daryl doesn’t need any time to breathe before following him down off the roof to track Merle.


End file.
